


Falling for You

by FelixTheLemonKing



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTheLemonKing/pseuds/FelixTheLemonKing
Summary: Diavolo is forced to ask for romance advice from our friendly neighborhood Avatar of Lust.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Falling for You

Asmodeus came home after some fun at a bar he fancies a little disappointed. There was nobody interesting enough to have a one night stand this time. He always enjoyed looking through a crowd of demons, spotting someone that made his heart flutter- if only while under the effects of Demonus, and going through his abundance of flirtation techniques to find the perfect one for seduction. Of course, he barely had to try, and he always left with who he wanted that night. Unless of course, there was nobody he wanted.

As he pondered whether he should just go home or go somewhere else and try again, his phone buzzed. Fully expecting it to be one of his brothers, he was surprised to see _Diavolo's_ name. Not to mention what it was about.

**Diavolo:** Asmodeus, are you free? I need to ask you for Advice. It's about Lucifer. 

_Diavolo_ asking _him_ for advice? Well, this night just got much more interesting.

**Asmodeus:** Yes, I am unfortunately free. What could you possibly need from yours truly?  
 **Diavolo:** It would be better if I could ask you face-to-face. Come to my castle as soon as you can.

Asmodeus pondered what he would ask as he made his way to his castle. If it was about Lucifer, and he wanted to ask _him_ , then whatever it was it was bound to be much better than going bar to bar or going home feeling rejected. Once he was at the entrance to his castle, Asmodeus did a quick check to make sure he was as stunning as always before knocking. 

While he almost expected Barbatos to answer, instead it was Diavolo himself. And he looked _awful_. If the bags under his eyes and his bedhead were any indication, this was definitely serious. Without another word, he walked in and looked to him with concern. "You look terrible, what's this about?"

Halfheartedly, he laughed, "Oh, I know. You'll have to forgive me. Barbatos is running an errand right now, and while I'm usually better at taking care of myself without him here, I'm a bit too... Stressed, I suppose." he paused to run his hand through his hair in an attempt to make himself more presentable to the avatar of lust before he continued. "That aside, please sit down and I'll explain."

Asmodeus nodded and followed him to a nearby table and sat down in one of the chairs. "So, this is about Lucifer?" he started. 

Diavolo gulped. "Ah, yes, it is. You see, I've known him for thousands of years, but only recently have I discovered that some... _feelings_ I have for him may not be as platonic as I had originally thought... I don't know how best to break it to him and you seemed like the best person to ask."

His eyes widened and he barely resisted the erge to laugh. All those times he and his brothers joked about Lucifer and Diavolo loving each other more than anything else in the world- and it was _true!?_ Oh, how glad he is that he wasn't busy. "Oh, Lord Diavolo, I can't even tell if I'm shocked or not. No worries, you came to just the right demon to ask! Give me until tomorrow to come up with something and I'll be sure to get back to you!"

He looked visibly relieved as he sighed. "Okay, I'll trust that you don't tell Lucifer yourself. And believe me, if you do, I'll do everything in my power to ensure that you never see another day."

Taken aback, he gasped dramatically. "As if I would ever! Maybe Satan or Belphegor would do something so vile, but I would never ruin such a romance."

\---

The avatar of lust paced his room in an attempt to help him come up with ideas. This really was a serious matter, after all. It's not just every day you're tasked with bringing the prince of hell and your oldest brother together. This wasn't just a late night hookup, there were serious consequences for him failing. Oh, but he couldn't help but think of the _reward_. To have Lord Diavolo in your debt was always a good thing.

So what would Lucifer fall for? What could Diavolo do to make his heart truly melt? Would he want to dominate, or be dominated? That is the question. Normally, Asmodeus would hands down say that he wanted to be in full charge of a relationship, but then, this was with Diavolo. Whenever Lucifer was around him, he practically screamed submissive. He couldn't deny, it had gotten him hot and bothered on several occasions. However, if his goal was not to get Lucifer to drop to his knees and kneel, but rather to see Diavolo in a positive and equal light, then maybe it would be better to let Lucifer take some charge.

After pondering it some more, Asmodeus finally came up with the perfect plan.

**Asmodeus:** I have an idea, meet before school starts tomorrow and I'll tell you everything.

\---

Lucifer sighed as he walked through the halls to make sure everything was well before going home. As if his normal life wasn't strange enough, this morning Asmodeus had said "good luck~" just before heading off to his class without explanation. Not only that, but Diavolo had been avoiding him all day. It made him annoyed to think that he may have done something wrong because he had no idea what it could be.

He was stopped in his thoughts when he heard the shouting of his name from a familiar voice and turned around. Diavolo?

"Lucifer, wait. I hate to ask you out of the blue like this, but would you come home with me? As you know, Barbatos is out on an errand, and I would like some company."

The avatar of pride gave him a confused look. He had, after all, been avoiding him like the plague all day. So why all the sudden does he wants him around? Still, he wouldn't refuse him, and perhaps by going with him he'd be able to find out why he was ignored for the better part of the day. "... Alright. Give me a second."

Sending a message to the group chat, he said he would be late, before putting his D.D.D. away and following Diavolo to his castle.

\---

"So, Lord Diavolo, would you mind telling me why I've been given the cold shoulder today?"

Said man hissed as he opened the door to his castle, holding it open for Lucifer. "You know, I've told you time and time again, you can drop the 'Lord'. We're closer than that, aren't we?" 

He walked in and took a seat. "Dully noted, now will you tell me?"

Diavolo grinned at Lucifer's stubbornness. But he couldn't get distracted. "I'll explain in a moment, for now, I'd like to try something with you. You've heard of trust exercises, haven't you?"

Curiosity struck Lucifer, he wanted to do a simple trust exercise? "Yes, I have. You... Want to do one, I presume?"

Diavolo grabbed one of his gloved hands and pulled him up onto his feet. "Precisely! I know I could leave anything to you in full confidence. However, I want you to know that I will always offer the same to you, Lucifer."

He let out a rare smile when hearing his words. "Alright, lets do this then."

"Okay, I'll start it off. You stand behind me."

Lucifer stood behind him as he waited for him to fall. He didn't think this was entirely necessary, but if Diavolo was trying to say something through this, then he'd let him. Still, the longer he was here the more havoc would be caused at the House of Lamentation. "You can go at any time... I'll catch you."

As the words left his lips, Diavolo fell back and unceremoniously was caught. It was no surprise. While he was still in Lucifer's arms he smiled. "Why thank you, Lucifer!"

The demon of pride scoffed. "Of course I caught you. Is it really imperative that we do this? I'd think it'd be obvious that I wouldn't just let you fall, Diavolo."

Said demon smiled and stood up. "I'm aware you wouldn't. That's no matter, it's your turn." 

Sighing, Lucifer stood in front of Diavolo. He supposed, this was a nice reaffirmation that Diavolo wouldn't let him get too hurt on his behalf for no good reason. He heard some shuffling behind him and once it quieted down, Lucifer fell backward.

Of course, he fell into Diavolo's arms, but was entirely shocked when Diavolo leaned down and sloppily pressed their lips in a backwards kiss before quickly pulling away. Stunned, he could say nothing before Diavolo began speaking. "Lucifer, I've always found my relationship with you a very important one. At first, I admit, it was only because I saw you as a prized jewel. As a show of how much power I had, not only as a prince of the Devildom, but as a demon. I wanted to _own_ you, in a way nobody else could... But, as I grew closer to you, those thoughts shifted into something much more. I thought it as just wanting you as a close friend, but, I don't believe these intense feelings go towards friends of any kind. Now, I'm afraid that you only see me as someone in charge of you... Even if you don't feel the same way I feel for you, I want us to be on equal terms. I trust you with everything, and you can trust me with anything as well."

Diavolo was shaking as he finally finished and pushed Lucifer back onto his feet. For a moment, it was nothing but quiet between them. All that could be heard was their ragged breathing. Fear and caution filled the air as Lucifer broke the silence.

"Diavolo..." he locked eyes with him and came forward to give him a hug, hiding his face into the demons collarbone. "Of course I like you the same way."

Diavolo sighed and hugged him back, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He'd have to make sure to give Asmodeus an extra special thank you gift after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I deadass almost had Lucifer say "lmao u thought" at the end there and then post, I was so close, you don't understand. (Also at the time I'm posting this it's still Asmo's birthday, happy birthday you glorious flamboyant demon boy!)


End file.
